Unnamed Time Lords
List of unnamed Time Lords and other Gallifreyans. Time Lords Prydonians Prydonian in robing room (DW: "The Deadly Assassin") Oldprydonian.png|A Prydonian in a robing room This Time Lord was portrayed by John Dawson. Unknown chapter Castellan (DW: "Arc of Infinity") (DW: "The Five Doctors") Castellanarcofinfinity.png|The Castellan at the time of Omega's return The Castellan was portrayed by Paul Jerricho. Chancellor #1 (DW: "The War Games") (DW: "The Three Doctors") The Malfeasance Tribunal member (credited as "Third Time Lord" in "The War Games") and Chancellor (credited as such in "The Three Doctors") was portrayed by Clyde Pollitt. 3rdtimelordthewargames.png|A Malfeasance Tribunal member Chancellorthreedoctors.png|The Chancellor at the time of the cosmic energy drain Chancellor #2 (DW: "The End of Time") Chancellordixon.png|The Chancellor during the final days of the Time War The Chancellor was portrayed by Joe Dixon. The Doctor's Academy professor The Doctor's professor at Prydon Academy was, according to the Doctor, the only person who seemed to understand artron energy. (DW: "Four to Doomsday") Gold Usher #1 (DW: "The Deadly Assassin") Goldusherquick.png|The Gold Usher at a Presidential Resignation Day ceremony The Gold Usher was portrayed by Maurice Quick. Gold Usher #2 (DW: "The Invasion of Time") Gold Usher 2.jpg|The Gold Usher at the Doctor's inauguration The Gold Usher was portrayed by Charles Morgan. High Councillor #1 (DW: "Colony in Space") HighCouncillor1.jpg|A High Councillor This High Councillor was portrayed by Peter Forbes-Robertson. High Councillor #2 (DW: "Colony in Space") HighCouncillor2.jpg|A High Councillor This High Councillor was portrayed by John Baker. High Councillor #3 (DW: "Colony in Space") (DW: "The Three Doctors") HighCouncillor3.jpg|A High Councillor discussing the stolen report on the Uxarieus doomsday weapon leamanthreedoctors.jpg|A Time Lord in the War Room This High Councillor was portrayed by recurring guest actor Graham Leaman. Inquisitor (DW: "The Mysterious Planet") (DW: "Mindwarp") (DW: "The Vervoids") (DW: "Time Inc.") Inquisitor.png|The Inquisitor at the Doctor's second trial The Inquisitor was portrayed by Lynda Bellingham. Justin Richards' ''Gallifrey audio play "The Inquiry" identifies her as Darkel.'' Malfeasance Tribunal member #1 (DW: "The War Games") FirstTimeLordTheWarGames.jpg|A Malfeasance Tribunal member This Time Lord (credited as "First Time Lord") was portrayed by recurring guest actor Bernard Horsfall, who would later play Chancellor Goth in "The Deadly Assassin". Marc Platt's ''Brief Encounters short story "Future Imperfect" states that the two characters are one and the same.'' Malfeasance Tribunal member #2 (DW: "The War Games") SecondTimeLordTheWarGames.jpg|A Malfeasance Tribunal member This Time Lord (credited as "Second Time Lord") was portrayed by Trevor Martin. President of the Council #1 (DW: "The Three Doctors") PresidentThreeDoctors.jpg|The President of the Council at the time of the cosmic energy drain The President was portrayed by Roy Purcell. President of the Council #2 (DW: "The Deadly Assassin") Presidentthedeadlyassassin.jpg|The President of the Council shortly before his assassination The President was portrayed by Llewellyn Rees. Time Lord in black robes This Time Lord tasked the Doctor with a mission to prevent or alter the Daleks' development so that they would become less of a threat to the universe. Having assumed the Doctor's agreement, he had the Doctor's transmat beam intercepted and redirected to Skaro. He gave the Doctor a time ring that would enable him and his companions to return to the TARDIS once the mission was complete. (DW: "Genesis of the Daleks") Timelordgenesis.jpg|A Time Lord messenger wearing black robes This Time Lord was portrayed by John Franklyn-Robbins. Marc Platt's ''New Adventures novel "Lungbarrow" identifies him as Lord Ferain, the director of allegiance for the Celestial Intervention Agency.'' Time Lord in robing room This Time Lord was portrayed by Michael Bilton. Timelordbilton.png|A Time Lord in a robing room Tribunal messenger This Time Lord was sent on the behalf of the Malfeasance Tribunal to warn the Doctor of the Master's arrival on Earth. He was known to the Doctor, who noted that sarcasm had always been a weak point for him. He travelled 29,000 light years to deliver the warning. (DW: "Terror of the Autons") Tribunalmessenger.jpg|The messenger sent on the behalf of the Malfeasance Tribunal This Time Lord was portrayed by David Garth. War Room staff These four Time Lords worked in the War Room during the cosmic energy drain. (DW: "The Three Doctors") warroom2.JPG|''Played by Lincoln Wright'' warroom1.JPG|''Played by Peter Evans'' Langtimelord.png|''Played by Anthony Lang'' Ormetimelord.jpg|''Played by Richard Orme'' Plebeians Technician (DW: "The Five Doctors") Technicianfivedoctors.jpg|A technician This technician was portrayed by Stephen Meredith. Category:Time Lords